


Courage

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are back in New York as a married couple, and some memories come back to haunt Kurt. Warning for mentions of suicide contemplation and depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye, Glee. Thank you.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Kurt felt as if he was 16 again.

He was...not scared exactly. His heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest. His fists were clutching onto the sheets, turning white from his tight grip. His body was aching from staying curled up for so long. His eyes were burning from unshed tears. But he wasn’t scared. Nor sad. Just emotional.

He inhaled deeply, rolling onto his back and opening his eyes. The light from the window made him squint, and he let out a groan. It was daytime. Responsibilities. Right.

Just as he made to get up, the bedroom door swung open, gently and slowly, but still startling him enough to sit up straight as if he’d committed a crime.

“Kurt?”

“Oh,” Kurt croaked out. “It’s you.”

Blaine smiled from the doorway, but never ceased to look concerned. “Who else would it be? We’re the only people living here, remember?”

Kurt let out a breath. “Right. Our own place. I...I keep forgetting.”

Blaine’s smile was completely gone from his face now. “What’s wrong?” He took a few steps into the room.

Kurt shrugged. “I just-” He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. “Some memories came back. Memories I’m not particularly fond of.”

Blaine was at his side instantly, but didn’t touch him. Kurt knew he didn’t want to crowd him, but he needed the proximity, so he reached out and intertwined their fingers.

“Want to talk about it?” Blaine asked, running his thumb over the back of Kurt’s hand.

“I just started thinking of how things were in high school. Before I joined the Glee club.” Kurt kept his eyes on their hands. “I was lonely. Depressed. Almost suicidal. I never thought I could have...well, this.” He shook his head. “A husband whom I love very much, and who loves me back.” The corner of his mouth twitched. “Our own apartment in New York City. Just...a good life, you know?”

“I know.” Blaine’s voice sounded thicker than before, so Kurt glanced up and met his husband’s tearful gaze. “And I’m so proud of you. Of us.”

Kurt nodded. “We really did get far these last couple of years.”

“I’m glad we could get a second chance.”

Kurt leaned into him. “Me too.” He paused, took a breath, and kissed Blaine deeply.

“I’m so glad we found our courage,” Blaine whispered once they pulled away.

Kurt squeezed his hand. “So am I.”

Kurt definitely wasn’t 16 anymore.


End file.
